Onegai!
by Flooded Minds
Summary: Sequel to I Insist! Sakura thinks her relationship with Gaara has gone sour, so she does the unthinkable.  Lemon. One Shot


**A/N: Sequel to I insist! You don't have to read that one first.**

**Dedication: to my first reviewer. It was up for a week and she was the only that reviewed it before another came by... :/**

**Update: I fixed some errors and the clothing issues... :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO**

**Update: Fixed some spelling errors..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How was the dinner, Gaara?" Sakura said as she smiled.<p>

"It was good." he replied.

"Drink some water. It's better for your health" Sakura said.

"Will do." Gaara said as Sakura handed him a glass filled with water. The taste was sweet and delicious. It was so sweet that his head started to spin. He wobbled a bit and held onto his dizzy head. The last thing he heard was the voice of Sakura calling out his name before his vision went black.

He woke up. He was groggy. He didn't know what time it was but he noticed something off. Something way off... He was chained to the bed... naked. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. He tried to remember what had happened. He took a deep breath, 'Alright, I'm chained to the bed... naked. Let's see, I was eating dinner with Sakura when-' his mind snapped. "Sakura! Sakura!" he shouted. "Where are you, damn it..." he focused again and tried to remember. _So I drank some water, and ... I can't remember._ His head ached. He hoped that she wasn't kidnapped and forced on. He shook his head violently. He looked at his surroundings for a moment. His clothes are nowhere to be found. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. It's him, with a bed, and two doors. One must lead to outside and one must be a bathroom. He tried to summon his sand to free him, but how unusual, he can't do it. His chakra was depleted, or sealed away. He tried to use his strength instead to break free. Nope, chains are trickier to break free from. He then heard a click sound from the bathroom and out came... Sakura.

"Sakura, what the hell is going on?" he said almost immediately and then noticed she was in nothing but a cute pink lacy bra and matching underwear. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Gaara, relax... You're here to..." she took a moment to think of the word. "To relieve stress..." she finally said.

"Relieve stress? What stress?" he spat.

"You're overworking yourself Gaara, you're doing twice the much paperwork as before and you don't even come home to eat dinner with me anymore. It was a miracle that you did tonight..." she said and walked closer to him.

"I'm not doing twice the work. It's natural for a Kazekage to be working this hard." he said.

"Not when they don't even eat lunch or dinner!" she snapped. "don't think I don't know, your sister and brother informed me of that they're worried for your health and so am I!" she said. Gaara simply stared at her. "Onegai, you're here to relieve stress."

"What happened to my chakra?" he said really quickly.

"I sealed it away..." she said.

"Why?" he said.

"It's more fun this way..." she said and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for a moment. They broke away when they needed some air.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because we're married. That's what they're supposed to do." she said.

"Unseal my chakra." he demanded.

"I can't... But you can."

"How?"

"Simple, all you have to do is release some built of stress in your body." she smiled and kissed him. She encouraged him to play with her in their kiss of dominance, but she broke it once she realized he's not interested. She pulled away the white covers that covered his body. She could see the nice six packs on his abdomen area and smiled. She leaned up to kiss him again. She triggered his senses again. The kiss was one of the passionate kisses that they both shared.

"Sakura! Onegai, stop!" he said.

"Why? We are married! We carry the rings on our wring fingers" she said and held up her hand. He stared at her. She was a bit hurt. She began to have tears form in her eyes.

"Gaara... Why are you like this? Why?" she said and kissed him again. Her lips traveled down to his greatly formed chest. She met with his nipples and she began to lick them. He started to feel heat rising in one certain area in his body. He could also feel a flushing warm sensation come to his face.

"Sakura, I think you should- NNGH!" he was cut off when Sakura began stroking his growing erection. She flicked his nipple at the same time and she massaged the tip in small circles.

"S-Sakura!" he cried and tugged at the chains chained to the middle of the bed. She began doing twists and jerking motions. He's fully erect now and Sakura was pleased with herself. She began licking the tip slowly, and then moved her tongue in a circular motion.

She then began to suck on it. She sucked on it full head on and played with it. She rolled it in her mouth. Gaara moaned to her to stop. She kept going and she sometimes moaned while having it in her mouth, creating vibrations as he could feel it too. She stopped and began looking at his sack.

"S-Sakura, Onegai!" he yelled but Sakura began to lick his round areas. Gaara tugged on the chains again. She was sure that he'll eventually break free. She took his sack and sucked them in her mouth and stoked his pleasurable joystick. He locked his jaws and clenched his teeth. Sakura stopped what she was doing. He quickly noticed that and said, "Why'd you stop?" he quickly said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you did love me..." Sakura began. "Like the day when you took me, and marked me yours." she stated and finally let the held tears fall freely from her face. She heard the sounds of chains hitting against each other and the next thing she knew she was embraced with muscled arms.

"Stop your tears, they make me sick."

"G-Gaara? How? You haven't released yet..." she said shocked.

"Believe me I did, I took a lot of my strength to hold back, but I broke free from the chains much earlier, I just pretended, and played along." he said in her ear.

"Why? You could've set yourself free, knock me out and get away..." she said as she choked back her sobs.

"And miss this? Stupid girl, you really have no idea what I've been doing..." he said and forced her onto the bed. The broken chains hang around his wrist snuggly and made noises as he placed her hands on both sides of her head.

"What?" she asked with a bit of tears left in her eyes.

"I was working twice as hard, because I was planning on a two month vacation with you," he said as he gently lifts up her chin.

"A... Vacation... With..." she stopped.

"Yes, with you." he said and kissed her pink lips. "I never wanted to make you feel like this. It was originally supposed to be a surprise, but I forgot about everything else when I thought of the vacation just the two of us."

"Then why did you tell me to stop," she asked quickly.

"If you didn't stop, then I wouldn't be able to control myself," he said and smirked. She began to cry once again.

"Now why are you crying again?" he questioned.

"I-I t-thought you h-hated me..." she said and cried.

"Stupid girl, I never did, never have and never will..." he said and licked her ear. He then placed her hands together in the middle of the bed where his bound hands were and he used his sand and compact together to hold her down creating once again chains... Sand chains.

"It's your turn..." he said seductively in her ear and he nibbled it. He gained a moan he knew so well. "To be chained..." he said and chuckled. He licked her neck and kissed a certain sensitive spot he knew so well. She moaned his name and her face grew hot. With his freed hands, he quickly unclasped the brazier and threw it on the ground. He let his hands travel down and quickly yanked the underwear off of her. She could feel how eager he was. He massaged one of her breasts, and touched her inner thighs. She moaned in pleasure at his touch. He could feel her nipples stand and he began to Circle around it with his finger...then with his tongue. She responded by arching her back in pleasure and he was once again aroused. His erection grew hard again and he played with her more.

He sucked and flicked her nipple with his tongue and circled the other with his hands. It was something he liked to do with his woman-drive them mad. He made a sucking noise as he finished sucking on her breast. He let his hands traveled to her inner thighs again. He stoked them up and down before... He entered her with his fingers. First, he started with only one but he only got a small gasp and he inserted another which gave a moan of his name. He did his famous pulling and pushing sensation. This time he entered his tongue as well and licked her juices that came slowly... But he wanted more and with his other hand he massaged her open breasts and multitasked.

He licked her clit and pumped his fingers at the same time. He decided to wait for her release since it would be juicier then so he stopped his tongue movements and used his thumb to play her erection clit. He stopped massaging her chest as well. He leaned towards her lips and kissed her. Without evening a nibble she let his tongue in. He played with his tongue and began another display of dominance and ended up with fireworks going up. He needed a breath of fresh air but he didn't break away so he licked her tongue playfully as he opened his mouth. Sakura gave him a look he knew all too well. He immediately stopped pumping his hand.

"Why did you do that," she questioned with a hint of plead.

"It's more fun this way..." He said and she remembered her own words that she said earlier. He licked her body. Her neck, her beautiful chest, her creamy perfect legs, and her holy place where no other man other than him had touched, they were all his. Her hands were bounded to the tight sand and she tugged forcefully every time she felt a wave of immense pleasure flushing through her. He kissed her and traveled her neck, her chest and to her perfectly formed stomach. Not very muscular but not too flabby. His woman is too perfect. He then traveled to her abdomen. He knew her ticklish spot which also happened to be her sensitive spot as well. He licked it there and he could feel the muscles twitching... He sucked on it and Sakura held in her moan. Sakura could feel his erection gliding on her clit every time he moved, which were sensational. Gaara decided to leave a mark. He left what you guys call a hickey. Strangely but yet perfectly it was shaped of a Sakura flower. He traveled to her holy place. His erection was filled with precum and gently probed the lips.

Sakura waited anxiously as he probed her. While still bound to the sand chains she bit her lower lip in anticipation. This was something she was waiting for the whole night, yet he played around with her. She felt him enter her. She pulled the chains, arched her back, and screamed out his name in pleasure. Gaara loved her voice and he listened to her calling out his name. He fully entered her and be clench his teeth yet again. He can never get used to this unusually tight feeling. Sakura leg muscles tightened. The pleasure was immense and they took a deep breath before they continued.

Gaara began slowly and gently like he always does. He massaged her inner thighs, touching her sensitive spots and licked her cheek. Sakura pulled on the sand chains, as Gaara began riding her faster. He lined her body with his. She moaned his name. He listened. She screamed. He clenched his teeth.

"G-Gaara! I-I'm coming..." she said and panted. "I-I'm coming!" and he pulled out. He waited for a moment.

"W-Why did you stop...?" she with more pleading in her eyes. He looked into his clouded jade eyes and could see he's still playing with her. Why her? Why? He smirked at her and licked her neck and kissed her face. He altered his sand chains and changed the position. She was now on all fours. He licked her holy place that's filled with her juices. He then kissed it and saw her rectum. He rimmed it and she clenched her teeth.

"Gaara, Onegai... Stop..."

"Why stop? I thought you enjoyed it..." he said and inserted his finger. She sighed in pleasure and let out another moan. He then pulled out his finger and used his erection and glided with her holy place. Her hot juices slowly flowed out and covered his manhood. He slid it in again and began his fast pace. He used his hands touched her back and massaged it up and down. She let out a seductive sigh and her chained hands became weak. She was about to come again but he stopped AGAIN!

"Why'd you -" she moaned when he began again. This went on forever. And it seemed like an eternity that she couldn't come. No matter what, she was a little bit away from her release. She tugged on the chains.

"Onegai, Gaara..." she began when he stopped moving. "Onegai, don't stop..." she said with massive red flushed cheeks.

"Gomen, that's not gonna happen." he said seductively in her ear and nibbled on it. He began his tortuous playful act again. Sakura was near the brink of insane. He was just too good, too good at this. She began to tug on the chains harder...and harder...and then... He stopped when he noticed his sand chains have dissolved in bits of grains. He was then tackled towards the bed. With a stunned look on his face, Sakura kissed him and demanded entry. He obeyed obediently and let her though. She used her free hand and stoked his hard manhood. He growled in her mouth and began to play with her as well but she broke away and took his manhood into her mouth. Without hesitation she licked and sucked it and wiped cleaned the precum away. She sucked on the tip forcefully and he couldn't do anything since he was in blissful pleasure. She stopped once he was about to spill. She then placed herself on top of him and began the cowboy riding.

She didn't hesitate and began riding him really fast. Gaara looked into her eyes and saw the desirable lust that she held on the whole time he was playing with her. She moaned his name countless times. Gaara only stared in amazement at what his woman could do. He snapped out of it and began to join her in rhythm. She looked up to him following her. She leaned close to him, her breast touching his muscled chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and this time kissed him lightly on the lips. She licked and sucked on his neck. She nibbled his ear and moaned softly. He pick up the paced as she did as well.

"S-Sakura! I-I... L-Love... You!" he managed to say.

"Gaara, I love you, forever, and always!" she said quickly and panted.

"M-Me...Too!" he said. Sakura heard it loud and clear. Both of them came and filled the room with their names being called out. Sakura collapsed onto him and panted. Their sweat mixed with each other's scent filled the room as well. Gaara placed her on the bed and began doing what he had wanted to do for so long... eat her out.

Without hesitation he began licking and sucking her out. He made sounds of slurry water and Sakura moaned out. Being so tired she couldn't move a bit. Gaara tasted her. She tasted like a really sweet flower covered with honey. Almost like a bear, he inserted his fingers in her again and tried to find some more "honey". She came about twice before he was full. He wiped away the juices that filled his face and licked his fingers. He then kissed her on the cheek and pecked her on the lips. She hasn't fallen asleep so she sat next to him and cuddled with him.

"Sakura, why did you think it was a miracle that I came home today?"

"You never came for the last two weeks so I had eaten dinner by myself the whole time. When I did ask you, you were always busy with the stack of papers..." she said and pouts.

"Silly girl," he said and kissed her head. "It was originally supposed to be a surprise... It seems like I forgot to spend time with you during the last two weeks... I'm sorry." he said and Sakura smiled.

"By the way, where are we? This place looks familiar but I can't remember." he asked.

"Oh, well, this is our room... I sealed everything away when I decided to do this." she said and looked away from his gaze.

"Really..." he said surprised. "What did you put in my drink of water?" he asked suddenly.

"A-Actually, what I put in it was a two part medication. You see I put something in your food and then had you drank the water which activated the drug." she said and looked away again. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "This is what you get for doing that..." he said and Sakura wasn't sure if she was happy or be scared since he's squeezing her and she could hear her own bones creek. He let go and she simply kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, no matter what..." she said.

"Me too." he said and chuckled.

They drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. What do you think? Intense? <strong>

**Personally I think i rushed this lemon.. **

**Tell me what you think... :)**


End file.
